


September First

by Amydiddle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Excitement, Ford is one too, Gen, Senior year, Shermie Pines is older then the Stans, Small OCs that don't matter much, Stan is a dork, Teenage Stan Twins, excited for their future, precious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September first started like any other day at Glass Shard Beach. The waves crashing loudly onto the sand, the sun rising about the Atlantic's green water, kids getting ready for their first day of school, and people began to get their business ready to open. The only unusual thing was happening to the residents that lived above Pines Pawns. One of the twin boys that lived there was up and moving about in an excited flurry the other slept through the ruckus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September First

**Author's Note:**

> Random Idea where I put my happiness into these dorks. *Unedited/ Not Proof-read*

September first started like any other day at Glass Shard Beach. The waves crashing loudly onto the sand, the sun rising about the Atlantic's green water, kids getting ready for their first day of school, and people began to get their business ready to open. The only unusual thing was happening to the residents that lived above Pines Pawns. One of the twin boys that lived there was up and moving about in an excited flurry; the other slept through the ruckus. 

"Dammit!" Stanley Pines muttered, tripping over an old monster mask that he had pulled out from under his bunk, "Where did I put my car keys?" 

He shuffled around some papers on his brother's desk looking for the simple ring of keys. He thought that having the car for two months would make him better at knowing where the keys were at all times. He had been proven wrong for the third time in the last two weeks. 

Stan froze in his frantic search when he heard the bed creak. His hands stayed glued to the wooden surface of the desk as he glanced back to look at the occupant of the room, a relieved sigh escaping him when it was made clear that Stanford had merely rolled over. That simple cautious glance back brought something else into his vision, his car keys dangling on one of the darts he had been throwing at the wall a month ago. 

"There you are you little buggers," Stan whispered, crossing the room and snatching them from their hook, "Thought you could ruin my plans, didn'cha? Welp, jokes on you." 

He twirled them around his finger and left the room, humming to himself. He stopped halfway down the stairs that led to the pawn shop and looked down. He was still wearing the stained t-shirt he slept in and his boxers. "Pants, knew I was forgetting something." 

* * *

The bell to the bakery dinged as the early morning customer came in, making Doll Lewis look up from her work. A smile came onto her face seeing who had waltzed in at this hour of the morning. 

"Well if it ain't Stanley Pines," she said, sticking the pen she had been writing with into her grey-streaked hair. "What are you doing up at this hour?" 

Stanley laughed, moving his short bangs out of his face as he leaned on the display case in the shop. "It is six-thirty, I think it is a normal hour for people to be up." 

"Yes, but you ain't normal people," she laughed, moving out from behind the counter, "Now let me get a look at 'cha." 

She placed her hands on his upper arm and glanced over him, shaking her head. "My, hard to believe you and your brother turned seventeen two months ago. Seems just yesterday you both were knee high. Now look at you, a senior and gonna be graduating." 

Stan looked away, rubbing the back of his neck as pink began to dust his cheek. A sniffle bringing to his attention the woman desperately fanning her eyes. 

"Doll, are you crying?"

"I just got some flour in my eyes, I'm fine." She protested, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears that had threatened to spill out. When she had regained composer she turned with a smile to him. 

"So, did you come to make an old woman cry or are you here to buy something?" 

"You aren't old, Doll," Stan protested, his eyes following her as she moved back behind the counter, "You only just turned twenty-nine." 

Doll laughed, "Aren't you a charmer. I have been twenty-nine for the past thirty years." 

"And yet, you don't look a day over nineteen," Stanley said, leaning on the counter to smile up at her. She chuckled at the comment, tucking a stray hair back behind her air. 

"Alright, Prince Charming, what do you want?" 

Stanley chuckled, "Half-a-dozen doughnuts wouldn't be too bad and a cinnamon bagel for Ford." 

"Alright," she said, turning around to get his order. She boxed up the still warm treats to the sound of Stan's humming, the teenager pulling out his wallet and counting the bills he had. Doll placed her hand over his and pushed the money back towards him.

"Consider this a start of the school year gift.," she stated with a smile, handing him the box of donuts and a bag that contained the bagel. 

Stan blinked, a grin spreading on his face, "Really? Man, if I knew that that was a thing I would have asked for a whole cake."

"That would have only gotten you half off," She said, "You get the free cake when I see the diploma in your hand."

"Is that a promise, Doll Lewis?" Stan asked, the smile on his face only growing. 

"You bet it is, you know I don't say things without meaning them," She said seriously, the ding of the bell alerting her of another early morning patron. Stan turned to see who had come in, moving out of the way so the person could observe what was being sold at this hour. He set the box and bag on the counter and pulled out a few dollars to stick in the tip jar. 

"See you, Doll," he said, pushing the bakery's door open. Doll waved at him before turning her attention to the new customer. 

* * *

Stan left the box and the bag in the back seat as he stepped out of his car when he arrived back at his house, a chocolate doughnut in his hand as he climbed the steps two at a time. When he got back up to the living space of the home he wasn't surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch with his baby nephew. With his brother off fighting in the war and his sister-in-law getting ridiculous hours at the hospital it was more common to have the youngest Pines at the house then anything. 

He looked at the uneaten treat in his hand before moving over to his exhausted looking mother. 

"Hey, Ma," he said, keeping his voice down seeing the baby was fast asleep. "I got you a doughnut, know it isn't much of a breakfast but it is something." 

She turned to look at him and gave a small smile. She shifted the sleeping bundle around before taking the offered food. 

"Thank you, Stanley," she whispered, "It is more then enough. He wasn't sleeping well at all last night."

Stan nodded, taking the baby from her so she could quickly eat the food. The small boy barely noticed the exchange as he sucked on his thumb. Stan couldn't help but smile at the baby's action. 

"Doesn't Charlene have off today?" Stan asked, looking away from the sleeping child in his arms. 

"Yes, she should be here a little after you leave for school," his mother said, the statement making her glance at the clock on the walls, "Speaking of which, you should go wake your brother up. He wouldn't want to be late today." 

"Can't believe he is still sleeping," Stanley said, placing the baby back into her arms. He watched the baby for a few seconds before hurrying down the hall towards his bedroom. He pushed the door open quietly and snuck over so peer over the top bunk. Their bunk beds had seemed so tall when they were younger now Stan could easily stand on his tip-toes to see over the railing. 

Stanford wasn't a very graceful sleeper. His brother's face was squished into one of the pillows, drool leaking from his mouth and brown hair sticking up at impossible angles. One of his arms was under the pillow while the other laid on a half open notebook. A foot hung off, over the ladder tangled in the sheets. Stanley grinned at the sight, wishing he knew where Ford had hidden the camera so he could take a picture just to hold the moment captive for years to come. 

He lowered his feet so he was standing flat on the ground and looked around the room. What to do to wake up Ford today? He scratched his chin, wincing when he hit an under-developed zit and pain flared up. He pouted and tried to ignore the sore spot as he observed the items in their shared room. Stan's eyes spotted a metal bucket laying on the ground by the desk and wicked grin spread over his face. 

He picked it up along with a wooden spoon that had once been stolen from the kitchen to be used as a sword. Turning to face the bunk beds he laughed out loud and hit the spoon on the bucket hard.

"RISE AND SHINE, STANFORD PINES!" Stan shouted over the banging noise he was making, "THE SUN IS UP, THE SEA GULLS ARE SQUAWKING, AND IT IS SEVEN AM!" 

Stanford shot up with a shout, his forehead banging on the ceiling which made Stanley laugh. The poor teenager groaned and flopping back down onto the mattress; the pillow being moved to cover his head to block out the noise. Stan only moved closer to the bed when his brother tried to block him out, hitting the pail harder. 

"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKE-Y!" 

"We don't even eat bacon," Ford groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Yeah, that is why I got you a bagel," Stan said, lightning his hits on the metal, "But you really got to get up and moving, Sixer." 

Ford grunted in response, rolling over so his back was towards his twin. Stanley huffed, shaking his head as he threw the bucket and spoon to the ground so it made a loud clatter. He really couldn't see how some people could believe that Stanford Pines was the one that would be happy and ready for anything on the first days of school when most of the mornings were usually Stan wrestling his brother out of bed and trying to get him to join the land of the living.

"Don't make me tickle you, Ford. Ma wants you up and I want to be out of here before Pa wakes up," Stanley said, speaking up to where his brother was laying. Ford made no noise to indicate he had heard his twin, the soft sound of snoring coming from the teenager. 

Stan rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bottom rung of the bunk bed's ladder. He looked at the sleeping form of his brother and tisked; after seventeen years of living with him one would think Ford would have learned to not fall asleep just after Stan had woken him up. Stan grabbed the still exposed foot and started tickling it. 

The reaction was immediate, Ford yelping and almost kicking Stanley's face. The younger twin lucky to have an advantage in strength as he continued the torture. 

"Stan-AH! Stop it!" Ford cried, laughter coming out of him involuntarily as he tried to fight off his brother. "Stanley!" 

"What?" Stan said, pinning the other leg down before he could get kicked, "Sorry, still sounds like you are sleeping." 

"Sta-AH! HAHA! Alright! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ford shouted between laughing and struggling to pull his feet out of his brother's grasp. 

Stan stopped and let go of his twin's appendages, smirk on his face as he watched Stanford catch his breath, "Good, because the next step was laying on you and you know I hate climbing up here."

"I hate you so much," Ford gasped, the laughter finally ceasing. 

"No you don't," Stan laughed, "That is against rules of family." He jumped off the ladder's rung and headed for the door. 

"I expect you in the bathroom brushing your teeth in the next ten minutes or I am going to start round two," Stan said, sending a playful glare up at Ford. Stanford' response was to throw his notebook at Stanley's head, which only earned him a laugh and the door closing before it could hit him. 

* * *

Stanley honked the horn of the Stanley Mobile for the tenth time since he got back outside. His hair was slicked back now and accompanying the bagel bag in the back was his book bag. He stopped honking the horn to take a glazed doughnut out of the doughnut box and take a bite, holding the food in his mouth to honk the horn again. The constant noise seemed to get him the desired effect, Stanford stumbling out of the front door with his book bag on his back, an untied shoe, and an annoyed look on his face. 

Stan rolled down the window and took the doughnut out of his mouth to smile innocently at his brother. 

"Took you long enough," He said, his words slightly mummbled because of the bite he still had in his mouth. 

"Swallow and then speak, Lee," Ford reprimanded, opening the back door to the El Diablo so he could throw his bag and books back there. Stan rolled his eyes but did what his brother wished him to do; chewing and swallowing the bite. 

"Your bagel is in the bag back there and I got a jelly filled donut if you want it," Stan said, pointing out the bag that was being squashed by his book bag. Ford grabbed it and closed the back door to the car so he could make the journey around to the passenger's side. Stan waited till his twin sat down before he turned the radio on and leaned his seat back. He sighed and ate his breakfast slowly, the doughnut box sitting on his lap and the music only being disturbed by crinkling of paper as Ford took out his food. 

"Can't believe we actually made it," Stan said, staring up at the roof of his car. The last of the doughnut being popped into his mouth before he continued, "Senior Year." 

Stanford chuckled, finishing off his bagel and looking over at his twin brother, "I am surprised at how excited you are for this. Thought you hated school." 

Stan pushed the seat so it was sitting upright again. "Oh, I still hate school. I am just excited for what this means! We are the top dogs, we are going to be graduating." 

He turned and looked at his brother with an excited look on his face, "Us! Graduating, that sounds so weird! Like, just yesterday it feels like we just got into high school and suddenly... suddenly we are graduating and so close to finally sailing off. We can finally get out of this sorry town." 

Stanford stared at his twin with that owl-eyed looked, his mouth twitching as if he didn't know if he should smile or say something. Stanley just took that as a sign that Ford was just now realizing that this was it, the last leg of the journey to their life-long dream. He turned away and buckled up his seat belt, the motion giving a hint to his passenger to do the same. The El Diablo roared to life when Stan turned the key in the ignition. 

"You ready for the longest school year ever, Ford?" Stan asked, pulling out of his parking spot in front of the pawn shop. 

"Yeah, I think I am," Ford said, sending a smile to his brother, "I think I am." 

The sun shone brightly over the beach side town. The seagulls were as loud as ever but no one minded, the board walk's rides still open but only until Labor Day passed. It seemed like a usual day in Glass Shard Beach but both the Pines twins got this sense that everything was about to change. 


End file.
